Spring Break!
by Crazy is Part of the Charm
Summary: Lassiter's niece is in town for spring break. His psychic niece that is. Only he doesn't know she's psychic. When she's the main suspect in a missing person case how will Lassiter react? Especially when she reveals she's psychic. Not the best sum, i know.
1. Chapter One: Lassiter's what!

**Spring Break!**

**Chapter One: Lassiter's what?!**

"Smell that, Gus?" Shawn said, taking in a deep breath as he walked up the steps to the police station.

"Smell what?" Gus had no clue what he was talking about.

"Spring break!"

"So?"

"So? There's going to be college girls walking around in bikinis!"

A small smile came across Gus' lips.

"Maybe we should charge five bucks for a palm reading."

Buzz smiled at the passing friends, who nodded in return.

"You don't know how to read palms, Shawn."

"Fine. Then how about psychic read--"

Shawn stopped when he saw a teenage girl sitting at Lassiter's desk. She was rummaging through his drawers. Her long brown hair was put into a messy bun.

"You might not want to sit there." Shawn told her.

She looked up from what ever she was looking at. It was then that her could see her piercing emerald eyes.

She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in the chair. "Why not?"

"That's Lassiter's desk." Gus pointed out.

"I know that. I can read after all."

"Lassiter's not going to be too happy to find you sitting at his desk."

"I'll worry about that when he comes in. Are you two detectives?"

Shawn laughed. "No, no. I'm a psychic for the police department."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Lassiter's voice was getting louder. Closer. He turned the corner only to be greeted by Shawn and Gus.

"Spencer." he growled. "What are you doing here?"

Shawn was about to say something but was stopped by Lassiter.

"I don't care. Out."

His eyes traveled past the two of them and to his desk. The teen gave him a huge grin.

"Hey Uncle Carlton!" the girl waved.

Everyone went silent.

"_Uncle_ Carlton?" Shawn was still in shock.


	2. Chapter Two: Family Issues

**Spring Break!**

**Chapter Two - Family Issues**

"You never mentioned any brothers or sisters." Juliet said.

"He doesn't like talking about mom. She thinks he's ashamed of us." the girl said still smiling. "Isn't that right, Uncle Carlton?"

Lassiter sighed. "That's not true."

"Then how come you never mentioned them?" Juliet asked.

"Because it never came up!"

"See, I told mom that wasn't the case!" the teen giggled.

"Bridgette, what are you doing here?"

"Mom said I could spend spring break with you and Victoria. Though she doesn't know you two split up."

"Wait…. How'd you know about that?"

"I know things."

Chief Vick was walking by when she noticed Bridgette sitting in Lassiter's chair.

"Carlton…. May I see you in my office?" she said with a fake smile. "Now."

Lassiter followed Karen into her office.

"I think you got him in trouble." Shawn said.

Bridgette shrugged. "I live for that."

She looked over Juliet. "You his partner?"

Juliet smiled. "Yeah. I'm--"

"Juliet O'Hara."

She chuckled. "That's right. How'd you know that?"

"Your name is conveniently on your desk." Bridgette answered pointing to her desk.

She blushed a little. "Oh."

Lassiter came back a little paler than before. "Bridgette…"

Bridgette came out from behind the desk. She wore baggy clothes for being so thin. Lassiter gently grabbed her arm and pulled her down the halls of the station.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they headed for the car.

"I'm putting you on the next flight to Ohio."

The teen pulled her arm away and stopped. "I can't."

Lassiter sighed. "Why?"

"Because mom doesn't want me back. She sent me here to get rid of me. She said I'm not welcomed back home. I'd live with dad but I haven't heard or seen him in years." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "I have no where to go."

His expression softened as he pulled her into a huge. She instantly broke down.

"You can stay with me."

She pulled away and wiped the warm tears on her arm. "Thanks Uncle Carlton."

Shawn, Gus, and Juliet watched from the office windows. They moved away when he looked in their direction.

"Lassy's got a soft side!" Shawn joked.

"It's nice to see that side of him every once and a while." Juliet smiled, heading over to her desk.

What none of them noticed was the other pair of eyes watching Lassiter's car pull away.


End file.
